French just got intresting
by shizmaring
Summary: Shizuma's back and shes got a nice new job nagisaXshizuma set 4 months after the anime finished.
1. Welcome back

i do not own strawberry panic or any of the characters.

rated M for later chapters u have been warned!!!!!

**French just got intresting**

**chapter 1: comming back to you**

Shizuma paced up and down the corridor outside the headmistresses room, she had been waiting for over half an hour now and was losing patience and fast. She couldn't wait any longer, she felt like there was monster in the pit of her stomach that was becoming very agitated. If she didn't find out the result soon she was going to storm in to that office and demand it.

She was about to knock when a voice from the other side of the door called. Shizuma took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but this is an important and complex decision as you can imagine." The sister spoke in a gentle voice but not bringing her face away from the window that she was gazing out of.

"Of course, I understand" shizuma said in the most polite voice she could muster.

"I love this time for year the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom, it gives me a nostalgic feeling……just stunning." The old woman spoke as if she had all the time in the world, but that was the last straw for the already agitated shizuma.

"Indeed they are wonderful, but I must really insist that we talk about….." shizuma began but was cut off.

"Of course my apologies I m sure that you are very busy, I believe that it is the best interest of the school to hire you Miss Hanazono. You will be a god send, it was quite a shock when Mrs Toshi left and we were in desperate need for a French teacher. I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful replacement." The woman said with a large grin on her face.

"Really thank very much. That's great I will try my very best." Shizuma said with a slight grin on her face she knows how to control her facial emotions she's had years on experience.

"May I ask how you found out about the position we haven't placed an Ad yet?" the woman questioned.

"My farther told me he does after all own the school"

"Oh yes of course well I m very glad that he did welcome to the team can you start Monday?"

* * *

4 months have passed since she left Astraea Hill, 4 months since she had seen the love of her life Nagisa for more than 2 days at a time. She had never had any intention in applying for a job at the school but when the opportunity a raised she couldn't just turn it down, she couldn't just turn down the chance to be with Nagisa again even if it's a student, teacher relationships(in public hehe).

Nagisa and shizuma had kept in touch but the distance was driving them both mad, shizuma was now living in Tokyo working for her fathers business and Nagisa was still at school.

They had only seen each other twice in the whole of those 4 months and they were short visits. That mainly consisted of them both walking back towards Nagisa's room but never making it, most of the time they would end up in a cupboard that had no lock and hollow doors.

Shizuma had not told Nagisa about her coming to apply for a job in fact she didn't even tell her that she was at the school. But she would still find out for come Monday she was going to have one French lesson she was never going to forget.

* * *

Nagisa sat at her desk trying to do her French homework which was pointless because she knew that she was not going to be able to understand it at all. She let out a large sigh and gazed at the picture of her and shizuma that was taking at shizuma's graduation they looked so happy. She missed her so much she could almost feel her hands on her skin, the taste of the lips the sweet smell of her hair.

She let out another deep sigh this was not helping her, she finally decided to call it a night and switched her desk light off and made her way to the bed Tamao was already fast asleep.

Nagisa lay there looking up at the plain ceiling this was no use she couldn't sleep she had this problem ever since shizuma left, she became so accustom to sleeping in the same bed with her that now she finds it hard to sleep with out those warm protective arms around her.

She pulled a jumper on and headed for the door; once in the hallway she began her journey she did it every night she couldn't sleep she would take a torch and walk down to the tree, she had no problem getting in and out of the gates not since shizuma had shown her how.

She was nearing the tree when a sweet scent reached her nose; her movements came to a halt as she savored the smell

"Shizuma……." Escaped her lips, it was no more than a whisper. But how can I she be smelling shizuma she's not here is she. Nagisa broke into a run and before she knew it she could see the out line of the tree but that was not all she could see.

There in the shadows was a tall slender looking form; you could see the moon light shine of her hair. Nagisa stood there stunned.

"_It's her! She's here……shizuma!" _Nagisa then got another blast of that sweet fragrance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to inhaled as much as the scent as physically possible. But when she opened her eyes again she was gone from sight, Nagisa panicked and ran over to the tree searching desperately for shizuma but found no trace of her, even the sweet fragrance had despaired. Nagisa fell to heap on the floor and rested against the tree. A few tears fell from her eyes as looked up at the stars.

"Shizuma…..where are you shizuma?" Nagisa said and then rested her head against the tree and fell off into a peaceful sleep.

"I m here my love, I m here" shizuma whispered into the girls ear as she pulled her sleeping form into her arms, she stayed like that for many hours till the sun began to rise. She pulled away for the embrace and lent Nagisa back against the tree, she placed and loving kiss on her forehead and stood to take her leave.

"Soon my love, only a few hours till you can see me again."

"I love you" she whispered in her ear and then headed back towards the school.

* * *

hope you enjoyed this first chapter, i really like the idea of shizuma being a teacher and nagisa a student. i wanted to make nagisa and shizuma not knowing each other and meeting via a lesson and them falling love but i decided to do this on. but if u like the idea of that tell me and i might just write it.


	2. Miss Hanazono

chapter 2: Miss Hannzono

Nagisa had made it back to her room with out too many interactions with fellow students such as the long haired girl whose name she never could quite seem to remember. Her sleep had been 2 sided through some of the night she felt peaceful and relaxed but in other parts she drifted in and out as if a presence had been taken from her. She whished for nothing more then to crawl back into her room and let the warmth of the shower run over her cold tired body.

But as she opened her door she was met by a very much awake Tamao whose face screamed out in worry as well as her mouth.

"Nagisa-chan where have you been I was so worried!" Nagisa raised her hand to her head at the sudden pain from the rise in volume. She mumbled her apologies while grabbing a clean towel and heading for the shower. All the while Tamao stared at the girl with unreadable eyes.

As the warm refreshing water ran down Nagisa body her mind took her back in time to when she never felt like this in the morning. When she would wake up feeling like she could tackle any obstacles that was sent her way, and all this strength came from one person. Shizuma.

Nagisa could almost feel the softness of shizuma's skin on her skin; she bowed her head and tried desperately to strengthening that feeling, her breathing becoming ragged and sharp. Her hand glided down to her center on its own accord.

"Oh god shizuma….I need you right now!" Nagisa panted as she began moving her hand up and down, the image of shizuma in her head the whole time.

"I m sorry but I just can't…..wait…..anymore I have to….feel it" Nagisa's hand movements began to pick up pace, the room becoming more and more steamy from both the warmth of the shower and the heat that Nagisa felt deep down inside her.

"Nagisa? You have to hurry or we're going to be late!" Tamao shouted from the other side of the door. Nagisa's hand came to stop "hai" she shouted and then continued to wash herself.

* * *

Once the two girls had finally made it down stairs they entered the food hall to find the place alive with gossip.

"Did you hear about the new French teacher?"

"I heard she's only got one leg"

"Wow really? I heard she's really beautiful"

This was just one of the many conversations happing all round the room; it seemed that the new French teacher was the most talked about topic of the day.

* * *

After breakfast Tamao and Nagisa took a stroll in the school grounds that was until they noticed the time and were now hurrying towards the school building. They entered the class room just in time and took there seats. All the excitement of having a new French teacher had not reached Nagisa as she sat in her seat gazing out of the window.

The class room door slid open and a tall graceful woman walked in she wore a typical teacher outfit, but with one difference she made it look good! The whole class was stunned into silence as the teacher made her way towards the desk. She wore a knee length navy skirt that went up over her belly button and a white blouse that was tucked in.

After the original shook the class soon found its composure and began whispering "its Etoile-sama"

Nagisa had paid no attention until she heard those words; she breathed out "shizuma" and turned to she her angel right there in front of her.

"Hello everyone my name is Hanazono Shizuma. You can all call me Miss Hanazono, I remember some faces but I m afraid not all of you so please give time to know all your names. Some of your will remember me as being an ex-student here and the former Etoile its nice to meet you all" and to follow a signature smile that had the whole class swooning. All but two.

Tamao gritted her teeth in anger as she stared at her former competition, she wouldn't lose again.

Nagisa sat there in a complete state of shock her mind screaming out in confusion.

"_WHAT………?????"_


	3. Reconection

**Chapter 3: reconecting**

The lesson seemed to be over in no time. Not that many people paid much attention and who could blame them when the most stunning woman stood in front of them. Most girls sat there mouths wide open and gazing at the beauty in front of them. Some even dribbled, but the two people who where paying the least amount of attention where at the back.

One stared with cold eyes, hands clenched and teeth gritted. While the other sat very much up right with a face so full of shock that if the wind had changed she would be most unfortunate. As the bell rang the drooling students returned to reality and made for the door as fast as they could, they had the best gossip that had happened since the Etoile election.

Tamao made her way to the front and stood in there in front of her new teacher "sensei it's nice to see your well" which she followed with a bow and angry walk towards the door. She peered over her shoulder before leaving to find Nagisa still frozen and shizuma gazing at her contently. Her heart shouted at her to go back and get Nagisa but her head told her there was no point she could never bet shizuma not yet anyway.

Nagisa finally came to her senses and tried to form a sentence "how…..I mean when did you…..how?" Nagisa stammered earning a small laugh from the teacher.

"Are you not happy to see me?" shizuma faked a hurt look that worked a little to well. Nagisa suddenly jumped out of her seat and ran straight into the teachers embrace.

"Of course I am!" tears where now falling freely from her eyes as she tried to sink deeper into the embrace.

"I missed you so much!" shizuma let a small tear fall from her own eye from the words; she drew the smaller girl closer taking a deep breath of her scent. "I missed you too my sweet little angel" shizuma's hands slid down to the younger girls slim waist. Her thumb's moved in small circles trying to relax the girl. The results showed instantly as Nagisa's cries turned into quite sobs until she stopped completely.

"Let me show you just how much" shizuma whispered in her ear huskily, a shiver ran though Nagisa's body she knew where this was going and was going to make no attempt to stop the older girls actions, she needed this as well.

Shizuma gently pushed Nagisa onto her desk, turned and headed for the door Nagisa's face filled with confusion.

_Click_

With the door locked the teacher made her way back to the desk and her love, once reaching her destination she pulled the younger girl into an passionate kiss while playing with the top of Nagisa's uniform first the dress next the tight corset fell to a heap on the ground. Shizuma slid her hand slowly up Nagisa silky smooth leg her eyes glazing over from the sight before her, Nagisa felt shivers swim across her body from the soft touches from her older lover. Shizuma continued to tease the younger girl as she slowly removed Nagisa's pink bra, once the two flesh mounds where free from there cage shizuma made quick to capture one of the erect rosebud nipples in her mouth sucking on it gently Nagisa let out a high pitched moan as pleasure ran through her body and finally settling down at her centre.

Nagisa's moans only encouraged shizuma to continue her torture as she took the other nipple in her mouth nibbling and suckling on the sensitive bud, with her hand she played with the other nipple. Nagisa couldn't take much more of this she had been away from shizuma too long she needed release.

"Shizuma!....oh god please…..I can't take much more…please!" she pleaded desperately.

"Now, now Nagisa hold yourself together there's no rush." Shizuma said with a huge grin on her face.

"God please shizuma….you don't understand….its been so hard with out you….I even sometimes had to…" Nagisa managed to stop herself before releasing her embarrassing secret, she looked away from the confused shizuma a blush as dark as blood across her face.

Shizuma finally figured it out and a smirk crossed her lips, "oh! Nagisa have you been doing dirty things to yourself?" she whispered huskily into her ear, earning a low moan from the younger girl.

"N-no…."Nagisa looked at the suddenly interesting floor.

"Oh is that so come now love you can tell me, if you don't I'll stop touching you" shizuma said knowing that Nagisa would soon give in.

"What!!....okay okay …..I touched myself" Nagisa said the last part in a whisper.

"Oh is that so and where was it that you touched?"

"Down there"

"Where show me"

"Shizuma your being cruel"

"No I m not I just want to know where you touched"

"My….my….down here" and with that she grabbed shizuma's hand and pushed it on to her centre. Nagisa let out a deep moan dripping with pleasure.

"I see, well my dear that was very dirty of you. And you know what happens to dirty girls don't you?" shizuma whispered in her ear her hand still placed on the younger girls centre.

"N-no…what?" Nagisa shivered in fear.

"They have to be punished" shizuma quickly pulled down Nagisa's matching pick panties and inserted two fingers into her core. Nagisa's head shot back at the sudden rush of pleasure.

Shizuma began to slowly push her fingers in and out of her roughly "please shizuma more, faster" Nagisa almost screamed. Shizuma quickened her pace as she drew the smaller girl close.

Nagisa could feel her climax drawing near, she bit down on her hand trying to stop her self from screaming out in pleasure.

"No don't! I want to hear you cum, I need to hear it!" shizuma breathed out as she pulled the hand out of Nagisa's mouth. The younger girl made no attempt to stop her or put it back in, she just thanked god that all the students had gone to lunch and so the hallways were empty so no one would hear her as she came from one last strong push from shizuma.

The two stayed embracing each other for a while until their breathing became more regular. They smiled at each other "I love you so much" shizuma said before sealing her words with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Outside the French room class door a angry blue head stood her fists clenched as she listened to the occupants of the room make love. A single tear ran down her face as she slowly walked away from the room.

* * *

well there you go and its a little longer than the last one and well a little more ummm...hot. hehe let me know wat you think


End file.
